Randolph
Profile The older brother of Asch by six years, Randolph is a serious and pragmatic Malig Knight with unusual skill in dark magic. Several years ago, he left his family in Ram Village to find work elsewhere, distancing himself from them. One of the retainers to the Western General, Kirhart. Personality Seemingly calm and aloof, Randolph appears at first to be similar to his ancestor, Kliff. In his childhood, he was snarky but sensitive, and tried to act strong in front of his younger brother. Nowadays he acts serious and reserved while considering emotions a sign of weakness. If he lets feelings get to him, the guilt of the crimes he has committed will cause him to break down. However, the Necronomicon's power, which slowly afflicts the user with insanity, has caused him to accidentally reveal his emotions more in recent times, and unintentionally act more maniacal. Milady is one of the few that Randolph considers a friend he can genuinely express his emotions in front of. He regrets many parts of his past, feeling as though he has no purpose in life except for killing. His desire for knowledge and power to accomplish something led him to obtain the Necronomicon, but he hates himself at the same time. He still cares about his brother and parents. But in his stubborn loyalty and belief that killing his brother will ease the pain, he resolutely fights against him. Despite his unwillingness to show emotions, he has also grown to care about Kirhart but refuses to consider himself as anything more than a tool. As he does not want to be seen as a simple villager, he dresses fancily and introduces himself as "Randolph Carter", using his father's name as a fake surname. Like his brother, he loves sweets and desserts, and also has a habit of using dramatic-sounding incantations while casting magic. When caught off guard, he gets flustered and awkward easily, though he attempts to put on a calm and cool facade most of the time. Similarly to his father, he often pushes himself to his limits, spending many nights awake while working. He loves felines of all sorts, having an obsession with cats. Past As a bright-eyed child, he dreamt of becoming a teacher. He inherited both his parents' talent and magic and some of his mother's poor health, though he had fewer issues with illness than her. Randolph lived a fairly ordinary life in Ram Village with his parents, though he cried often and feared that the bandit and Grimleal attacks upon the village would cause harm to his family. When he was seven, his little brother was born, and Rand suddenly found himself saddled with the role of a big brother. Despite his own meekness, he attempted to act as a confident role model in front of his childish sibling. At the age of twelve, the village leaders announced that a local militia would be formed in order to protect the people. The age limit was low because the people had become desperate, and Randolph realised he could use this to help his family out. Yet when was conscripted, he found himself in a life he regretted. He and many of the other recruits had little battle experienced, and faced battle after battle with nary but dull swords and their own skill. He was forced to give up everything to learn to kill. On one mission, he killed a rampaging wyvern only to discover her hatchling left behind. He felt sympathy for her and raised her, naming her Milady. Years after spending time in the militia, he had locked his own feelings away for fear that he would break down. When the military dispersed out of a lack of necessity for it anymore, he found that he had no idea what to do - Randolph had only the abilities to fight and harm, after all. He left Ram Village in search of a mythical tome known as the Necronomicon. Hiring Seraphina and using less ethical means, he eventually obtained the dark tome, holding terrifying eldritch power but would eat away at his mind and body if he used it too often and too much. Present Currently, Randolph is one of the retainers to the western general. Preferring to work away from the public eye, he supports Kirhart through leading troops and carrying out secret assassinations. Supports Randolph/Supports A+ Supports: * Kirhart * Lowell * Gwin * Caduceus * Asch * Percival * Tai'ga * Vincent * Rok * Persephone * Kalliope S Supports: * Valerie * Katse * Eurys * Aurora * Theresa * Phira * Seraphina In-Game Base Stats Class Sets Quotes Randolph/Quotes Personal Skill Falling Star - When magic is used by an enemy within 5 spaces, decrease the enemy's stats by 3 for one turn. Roster Entry Possible Endings Trivia *His Japanese voice actor, Kaito Ishikawa, also voiced Logix Ficsario in Atelier Escha & Logy, Gunvolt in Azure Striker Gunvolt, Nero in Devil May Cry, Dimitri in Fire Emblem: Three Houses, and Tenya Iida in My Hero Academia. *Rand shares his English voice actor, Johnny Yong Bosch, with Guy from Tales of the Abyss, Yu Narukami from Persona 4, and Hajime Hinata from Super Danganronpa 2. *Randolph's wyvern, Milady, is named after the character from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. *A big edgy nerd who has no idea how to take care of himself he's so stupid Category:Male Category:Liberation Category:Antagonist Category:Malig Knight